As flowers and plants are often sent to individuals for various reasons, such as birthdays and anniversaries, it is necessary to place the plants within a container that protects the plants during shipment. In many cases, the plant to be shipped includes a seed ball. The seed ball is formed of an amount of soil bound about the roots of the plant by a breathable material, such as a piece of burlap. The seed ball enables the plant to survive the time period during which the plant is in transit.
In order to protect the seed ball during shipment, the seed ball is positioned within a container suitable for enclosing and preventing damage to the seed ball. Normally, these containers take the form of rigid flower pots that are used to display the plant after delivery as well as to protect the plant during shipment. However, due to the weight of a flower pot, containers of this type significantly increase the overall weight of the plant to be shipped. This increases the cost of shipping the plants to a point where the cost of sending a plant to someone becomes undesirably expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a container for the shipment of a plant including a seed ball that is lightweight, but able to protect the seed ball during shipment, and that also may be used as an attractive display container for the plant after the delivery of the plant.